This invention relates to jigs and fixtures, and more particularly to a device for holding workpieces in perpendicular or oblique apposition while they are being joined together.
The prior art is replete with templates, guides and clamps for positioning workpieces to be joined. Such devices are useful in carpentry, welding and masonry industries, among others. Generally pertinent prior art includes the following U.S. Pats. Nos.: 513,665; 555,614; 2,606,583; 2,835,978; 2,941,557; 3,328,890.
None of the above, however, can conveniently hold elongate members such as two-by-fours or metal bar stock--special clamps or the like being required for such purposes.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a simple and robust fixture especially useful for holding and positioning elongate members to be joined.
Another object is to create a fixture having substantial width to facilitate the clamping of members thereto.
Yet another object is to provide a fixture with truncated corners so that metal can be bent around the fixture without producing sharp edges or bends in the metal. A related object is to enable one to produce a welded/soldered bead at an internal corner of apposed workpieces.
A further object is provide a fixture that can be used in corners having obstructions such as molding.